In The Wee Small Hours
by pcmoran
Summary: On the verge of returning home for her high school reunion, Veronica finds her self wide awake in the middle of the night, remembering...


**A/N -** I certainly don't own any of these characters! This is a story about sex so please don't read if it might be offensive to you. This is meant as a one shot leading up to the phone call we witness at the beginning of the trailer. 

Veronica glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 1:00 am. Naturally. She was wide awake. Sex always had the same effect on her. It WOKE HER UP. Even like tonight when she was already fast asleep by 11, he had come to bed and nudged her awake for a little love-making session. He of course was practically asleep before he'd even rolled off of her, but instead of falling back into a satiated sleep herself, she lay staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds out her window. It truly was the city that never slept. Her preference really would be to always have morning sex (despite the awkward morning breath and often times full-bladder). A 5:30 am session allowed her to go ahead and get up, have her coffee and her shower before work and he could fall back to sleep until he had to get up at 8:00. Sometimes when she was awake like this she would get up and watch TV or read a book. Once she even got up and made a quick batch of brownies. Tonight though, her mind was racing as she thought about the boarding passes waiting on her printer. She had managed to compartmentalize for so long, keeping Neptune at bay, a distant memory, a place now simply defined as the place where her dad lived. But last month it invaded her world on ivory card stock with its green and gold pirate logo. A reunion. Ugh. It combined in her gut feelings of both doom and anticipation. In almost all fight or flight scenarios she was a fighter – except when it came to Neptune – in that case she was flight all the way. She had flown nearly 7 years ago and had only been back twice during that entire time, both times for Christmas. Both had been 3 day weekends and she stayed hidden in her Dad's apartment. One visit Wallace had come over to say hello and give her a gift, the other Mac had stopped by with Starbucks. She worked very hard to stay hidden and guarantee that she couldn't possible run into anyone else. Despite her resistance this time, everyone had ganged up on her and insisted that she attend. Tomorrow - no make that today - she would fly west and it was all she could think about.

Neptune was flooding over her now as she glanced at the sweet man sleeping soundly next to her. Most of her memories played out cinematically in her head as if she had separated from her body and now sat as a spectator of her own life. It was all so detached now. Many names had long since left her and more than a few faces had started to fade as well. She would have to see if her dad still had her old yearbooks so she could refresh her memories. Like, what was the name of that girl who had her dog stolen? She could still imagine her face but she could not come up with her name. Mary? No. Theresa? No. Mary-Theresa? No. She seemed like she should've been Catholic but she probably wasn't. 1:20 am and she's lying awake trying to remember the dumbest things.

Faces. One that truly was starting to fade in her memory was Duncan. It had been so long now, not only since she'd seen him but since she'd heard anything from him or about him. When he left it didn't seem possible that she really wouldn't ever see or hear from him again but now it was hard to believe any part of Duncan was ever really real. She expected to feel wistful thinking about him, nostalgic for their time together but through the years she had grown to be able to see her time with Duncan for what it really was. Delusional. A fantasy that never lived up to the picture she had in her head and certainly never became a reality. In fact if she really ever let herself feel anything residual about Duncan it was anger. Blindsided then by her adolescent attachment to him, she could now number all of the times where she should have been angry with him – and it was a lot. Thinking hard she began forming a picture in her mind. He was cute, dimpled cheeks, blue eyes, kind of a pert little nose. She thought he was the answer to everything. She remembers, so clearly:

_She went to his suite and threw herself into his arms. He swept her up and carried her into the bedroom – just like in the movies – so very romantic. It was how she pictured it - transcendent, magical. Well that first part was. Then it just got…awkward. _

_They lay on his bed for a while, making out like they always had. She was so nervous and could tell that he was too._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _

"_I am…do you have…you know…?"_

"_Oh…um…yeah, I think so…hold on…"_

_Duncan jumped up and disappeared in the bathroom. While he was out of the room, she stripped then pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, bashfully pulling the covers up around her chin. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She thought this would be easier, more instinctual. Heavy petting was as far as she'd ever gotten with any boy she'd ever been with and while she'd touched a penis or two, and seen plenty of pictures, she had really never seen one up close and personal. When Duncan emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a condom, she had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. It all suddenly seemed absolutely ludicrous. She knew Duncan wasn't very experienced either but somehow she expected him to be more adept, more practiced. He fumbled a lot though, once squeezing her breast like it was a bicycle horn. He lacked finesse, that was obvious. He also didn't waste much time as he pushed himself between her legs and began trying to penetrate her. Again she felt a giggle trying to free itself from her throat, she wanted to laugh at this appendage that seemed to have a mind of its own, like a heat seeking missile, it was trying to find the correct point of entry. The "one-eyed trouser snake"! As it finally found its destination and he thrust himself inside, she grimaced, feeling a little more discomfort than she expected but that subsided within moments. She had explored herself often enough to know what arousal felt like and she knew she had a long way to go before she climaxed. He whispered in her ear, "are you okay?" "uh, huh" she responded in the positive, concentrating very hard on her own parts, willing them to wake up and respond. She could tell that she wasn't going to get there as she could feel Duncan picking up the pace and breathing harder. She wasn't sure why she found the entire experience so funny but as Duncan reached his conclusion he made the most ridiculous face she had ever seen in her entire life. Under no circumstances could she laugh out loud at this particular moment, and ironically, suppressing the hysteria inside her body caused her to convulse with laughter which served as a plausible simulation of an orgasm even though she didn't actually have one._ THAT was the Duncan face she remembered! Even now the memory of it made her giggle a little out loud. Ah youth! Isn't that what older, more experienced people say?

2:00 am. Last call at the bar across and down the street. She can hear a couple arguing drunkenly.

_That night was the first time she ever experienced the wide-awake phenomena – Duncan watched spectra-vision for about 5 minutes before he was out like a light. Having no interest in the television she turned it off a lay there staring at him, thinking that she no longer wanted to be naked, she felt cold despite being under many covers. A wave of sadness overcame her, was it regret? She didn't know. She did suddenly feel very lonely and wanted nothing more than to be at home, in her own bed, wearing her favorite old t-shirt and boxer shorts with Backup snoring on the floor beside her. It seemed cowardly to her but she snuck out of bed, got dressed and snuck out of the room. What she was not prepared for, at all, was a chance encounter with Logan as he exited the neighboring suite. She and Duncan had heard some wild sex coming from the room next door - whoever that woman was, she wasn't laughing, she was having the time of her life. _

_"Hmmm, what's different about you? Did you cut your hair or something?" _

_Her cheeks were burning and she could feel rage rising up inside of her. _

_"You know, if the cuddling is the best part, he didn't do it right."_

_As Logan brushed passed her a jolt of electricity shot through her. Oh sure, now she was aroused. Seriously!? Damn him. Damn you Logan. Damn. She was angry at herself and her own body's betrayal for responding in a way that she didn't want. She was doubly angry at Logan for just being Logan - a puzzle she couldn't solve, a rash she couldn't cure. She was mad at the bimbo in the neighboring suite for being so loud. She wasn't mad at Duncan though._

Yeah, that's probably who she should've been mad at.

Every time with Duncan was about the same. One time they tried having sex on the floor in front of the fireplace in his suite. It wasn't really anymore enjoyable plus she ended up with a painful rug burn on her lower back. It was all short-lived anyway, because then he was gone. After a period of grieving, she actually felt relief that he was gone. She couldn't really explain why.

Then there was graduation, and Cassidy, her dad, and Logan coming to her rescue. After she returned from the New York trip with her dad, she and Logan did what they had never done before. They dated. Movies, burger joints, putt-putt, days at the beach. He even tried to teach her to surf. Their secret relationship had been titillating, but this was like a glass of cold water on a hot day. Perfect, soothing, comforting. The scars left by Cassidy were still raw. Logan was very worried about Dick - especially because he'd left town and Logan had never even had a chance to tell him how sorry he was. He had said that he hated the Cassidy he discovered that night on the roof but he still held great affection for the Beav he had known for years. Logan was also cautious around veronica physically. He didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable.

In mid-July they had gone out for pizza then picked up some pints of ice cream from Amy's, then headed back to Logan's suite. Spooned right from the containers, Veronica had butter pecan and Logan had mint chocolate chip, and they watched So You Think You Can Dance. They giggled while fighting over the phone to call in and vote for their favorite dancer. Ice cream gone, show over, Logan looked at his wrist.

_"Hey-let me just use the bathroom then I'll run you home."_

_Veronica nodded in agreement and Logan excused himself. Vee waited until she heard the door to the bathroom close, then she tiptoed into the ensuite and leaned against the door frame. She could hear him peeing...and humming...she smiled. She couldn't tell what he was humming but just that fact that he hummed while he peed made her grin. She heard him washing his hands, "good boy" she thought. The the door opened and Logan squealed like a girl._

_"Holy shit Veronica, you scared the crap out of me!" _

_She just grinned at him mischievously. _

_"Come on bobcat, let's get you home."_

_"I don't want to go home..." She pushed her bottom lip out a bit and lifted her eyes at him without lifting her head._

_"Uh-correct me if I'm wrong but I believe your father owns firearms, does he not?"_

_"Yeah...so...Dad's out of town on a case and won't be home tonight."_

_She wasn't being coy or shy now, she fixed him with a predatory gaze._

_"You didn't mention that he was out of town..."_

_"Surprise! She drawled, slowly with as many syllables as possible._

_Logan reached a hand to cradle her face ..."well, you little vixen..."_

_He brought his other hand up as well and held her face gently as he leaned in and kissed her softly._

_Veronica reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss -soft and supple- then gently putting his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently. Logan's hands had moved to her bare waist which she exposed when she reached her arms up causing her shirt to rise an inch or two above the waistline of her pants. His bare hands on her bare waist was more exhilarating than she thought it should've been. _

_"Are you sure? Veronica?..I want this so much but...are you...and...oh shit... I know this might be hard to believe but I don't think I have any condoms..."_

_"You don't need one, I'm on the pill."_

_His eyebrows raised. "How long have you been thinking about this?"_

_"Longer than you can possibly imagine."_

_Logan took his hands from her waist and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it over her head. She returned the favor but she could only get it so far, he was too tall. "shorty!" he teased her as he finished the job. She slugged him in the shoulder. He stood there mesmerized by her-everything about her was so soft and smooth, so delicate. She placed her hands on his bare chest and gently swiped both of her thumbs over his nipples - he let out a hiss of pleasure that electrified her. Deftly he reached behind her and unfastened her bra - it fell forward and onto the floor between them. She watched Logan admire her breasts, he cupped each one in his hands tenderly. Veronica ran her right hand through his hair and he leaned down, his tongue darting out and he licked her nipple. Veronica shuddered with excitement. She ran her left hand down his chest, across his abs - wow they were hard. Her fingers stopped at the waistband of his jeans until her right hand caught up. Both thumbs on the button of his jeans, her fingers maneuvered between the jeans and his skin to unbutton his pants. She was a little surprised to find the tip of his erection so close and he moaned when she brushed against it. Top button undone, zipper down, she pushed his jeans past his hips, leaving him in his boxers. She stepped back and dropped the pants she was wearing to the floor. _

_"God, you're amazing" he crooned. Logan came forward and kissed her hard while moving her backward toward the edge of the bed and when it hit the back of her knees she fell back onto the bed. Logan dropped his boxers and Veronica caught her breath. As amusing as the sight of Duncan had been, she truly thought Logan was beautiful. One knee on the bed next to her he slowly pulled her lacy panties off of her and flung them across the room. Veronica bit her bottom lip again which made him smile and shake is head, "You're killin' me with that lip biting thing." He knelt between her legs and leaned down to kiss her tenderly again, not putting any of his body weight on her. His right hand moved down her side, over her hip, down her outer thigh. When he reached her knee he moved to her inner thigh and caressed lightly. Then two fingers brushed against her clit and she gasped. He slid his fingers between the velvety folds._

_"You are so wet! Shit Veronica."_

_She gazed at him in wonder, amazed by how good everything he did and said felt. He removed his fingers and took hold of himself. She bent both knees and opened herself as wide as she was able. Skillfully he entered her and she let out a guttural sound of bliss. He pushed slowly and gently and went deeper and deeper. Veronica had never known such satisfaction. Just the way he filled her was almost more than she could bear. Each thrust was slow and deep and she wanted it to last forever. Then, as he stroked backward he went so far he pulled out. Veronica grabbed his hips, desperate for him not to leave her. As his cock pulled out, his erection was so strong that it jerked upward and as it did it nudged her clit...then he plunged back into her. _

_"That...is...my...new...favorite...thing" she panted out. He did it again and again. Practically driven mad, Veronica was desperate for conclusion - she raised her hips to meet his next thrust and they worked together faster and faster. _

_"Oh my god Logan" she breathed out. All he could do was moan as they reached the pinnacle together._

_So that's what good sex is like. He of course fell asleep quickly. She lay awake for awhile - warm, content and nestled naked next to him. It really did feel like they were one. She drifted off to sleep and slumbered soundly._

_She woke in the morning lying on her stomach hugging the pillow under her head. The thread count on these sheets is amazing! Logan's hand rested on the small of her back and the weight of it felt wonderful. Safe, secure, loved._

_Once he stirred awake too, they made love again. So different this time but just as good. They came together again then sweaty and exhausted collapsed into each other's arms. _

_"We will starve to death if we do nothing but this for the next week."_

_"You? Starve? Room service is just a button away and I'm sure the have "discretion training". They open the door, give the cart a shove and never look back."_

_"You are amazing Veronica. Don't ever leave me." He said, kissing the top of her head and entwining his fingers with hers._

_"I don't want to ever leave, but if Backup is left alone much longer, we'll have to move. Plus, I'm not sure if my dad is coming home tonight or tomorrow."_

_Logan sighed. _

_She sensed his uncertainty. "Logan, this isn't over! I want to do this again and again and again but tonight I need to be home. Go surfing for awhile then fire up the Halo tonight. We'll do this again as soon as we can. I promise. Has anyone ever told you that you're really good at this?"_

_"Only for you bobcat." He spooned her and they both drifted off to sleep for a little while longer._

_At home Veronica took a nice hot shower after she and Backup had gone for a nice long walk on the beach. She washed her hair and got comfortable in a tank top and her favorite pair of boxers that she'd gotten on clearance in the boy's department at Old Navy. She nestled on the couch with her laptop needing to get through a couple of files for her dad - just some run of the mill background checks for a new client._

_Tap, tap, tap. She glanced toward the door - already suspicious. _

_She opened the door a crack. "Logan Echolls, what are you doing here? My dad could be home any moment?"_

_"Nope. He's staying one more night in Santa Cruz."_

_As she started to ask him just how he knew that, her phone started to vibrate._

_"Hello?...Hey Dad...okay...no I'm fine. Backup and I are just working on the Howard file. Logan?" (She glared at him, he was smug) "No, he was going to LA today," she lied through her teeth. Really? Lunch huh? That's big! Okay, well, catch the bad guy and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Goodnight."_

_"You called my dad and asked him out for lunch tomorrow?"_

_"I think its time he and I got to know each other better. You know...now that I'm plowing his daughter."_

_"Oh, this is courtship is it?"_

_"Something like that" he said as he pushed into the room and closed the door._

_"You are duplicitous! _

_"Sexy, ain't it?"_

_"It is actually. But it can't go unpunished - you're going to have to honor that lunch invitation with Dad."_

_"Gladly."_

_In one swift move Logan scooped veronica up and set her on the kitchenette island._

_"Logan, what are you doing?"_

_"Why...I'm-a-come a-courtin', miss."_

_Logan kissed her behind the ear and down her neck. His hands meandered underneath the waistband of her boxers and he raised an eyebrow upon discovering the boxers WERE her underwear. _

_Veronica's arms were around his neck and it took very little effort to lift her up just enough to slide those boxers right off of her and place her bare-assed back on the counter. She wanted to feel guilty that she was sitting on the kitchen counter of her fathers apartment without any pants but truthfully, there was no place she'd rather be._

_"Logan?"_

_His look was so devilish it made her giggle. He lifted her left leg and kissed her on the inside of her knee, then threw that leg over his shoulder. Then he did the same for the right leg. _

_"Logan?"_

_He alternated his kisses from one leg to the other-constantly moving closer and closer. Veronica felt a little self conscious- she was half naked, exposed and he was fully dressed. But she wanted to know what he was going to do next more. She __**was**__ glad she'd just showered. He scooted her to the very edge of the counter then with both thumbs he reached and parted her ever so gently. Her hands were in his hair and he stooped down and licked her. His breath was so warm and his tongue was like silk. Her hands left his hair and grasped the edge of the counter._

_"Logan!" She said again with more urgency._

_The licks were so warm and gentle and unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Then he moved down just a little bit and his tongue was inside of her while his nose continued to rub her. She was so close to coming but didn't want to, not yet. She grabbed his head and tried to pull him up but he resisted._

_"I want to make you come." He said. _

_"Together!" she breathed, "I want it to be together."_

_That request move him and he straightened up and took her mouth to his. She tasted herself on his lips and was almost undone. Hurriedly she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, lowered the zipper and using her feet she pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and he spun her around, lying her down on the shaggy area rug in front of the couch._

_She surprised herself when the words came out of her mouth, "Fuck me" she whispered in his ear. She saw his jaw clench, his eyes narrow, his nostrils flare. She might have thought it was anger but she knew her words had excited him and that he was concentrating hard not to come all over her. She was emboldened and continued, purring in his ear, "fuck me Logan",_

_"Oh my god veronica," he said as he entered her forcefully._

_"Fuck me HARD Logan!"_

_And he did. Every stroke was so powerful. She thought he might split her in two and she would've been happy if he did. Every inch of him was like granite, his arms, his ass, his cock..._

2:30 am. Still wide awake and now she was horny to boot, remembering that night so vividly. Sex with Logan was almost always good.

She tried not to think about getting on an airplane in 14 hours. She needed to stop fantasizing about him. NOW. but oh my, she was worked up.

Gingerly, she put out her hand and touched him. He woke her up earlier for sex, why couldn't she do it now? Even fast asleep his body responded to her touch. She stroked and moved closer. With her nose to his ear she whispered,"fuck me."

He stirred a little, completely disoriented.

"Fuck me Piz."

"What?! What are you taking about? I think you're dreaming Veronica, go back to sleep" and with that he rolled away out of her reach and went quickly back to sleep.

"Note to self, no dirty talk with Piz."

Finally, she slept.

Xxxxxxxxx

Despite her restless sleep she was still up at 6:30. When she emerged from her shower she could smell the coffee brewing. Still in her bathrobe she stumbled to the kitchen of their tiny flat to find Piz pouring her a mug.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Good morning, you're up earlier than usual."

"Needed to finish up packing...so what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" There was no way she was going to fess up to her attempt to make him proxy.

"Did you try and take advantage of me last night?"

Convincingly, "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember? That must've been one heck of a dream you were having."

"Why, what did I do?"

"I think you told me to _fuck you_, those exact words."

"Are you kidding me? I would never say that!" Her cheeks flushed and she turned away so he couldn't see her. It occurred to her at that moment that she was never the same with other men as she was with Logan. There had only been 3. Mike, a pre-med student she dated at Stanford, Tony, a fellow pre-law student at Columbia and now Piz. It had been about nine months since she and Piz "randomly" ran into each other. She always doubted the randomness of it but Piz wouldn't admit to planning it. Piz was easy to be with, kind, attentive. The sex was fine - perfectly enjoyable. But now as she was taking time to make comparisons she realized she was never as uninhibited with anyone as she was with Logan. So intense. Which of course made it unsustainable. So, yeah, Piz. She resolved to work to spice things up with him - just no dirty words anymore. As she dressed he called from the other room.

"'Our flight is at 5:00 so come get me at the station no later than 2:30 so we can make it to the airport in time. Who's picking us up? Wallace?"

"Or my dad, not sure which." Veronica envisioned greeting Wallace, both of them getting big papa bear hugs. Imagining her dad instead meant he'd pick her up and give her a twirl then bestow a warm and manly handshake on Piz. She couldn't resist the third image that invaded her brain - walking out of the terminal to find him leaning against his Land Rover, hands in his pockets, hair just a little messy, with Piz nowhere to be found. Shit. Stop it Veronica.

She had a brief interview with one of the smaller but well-respected firms in the city. It went okay but didn't feel like a fit. She returned to the apartment to finish packing, it was only a long weekend so just a carry-on for each of them. She ate some yogurt and a banana for lunch then hailed a cab for the radio station.

Piz had done well to snag a prime afternoon gig on an alternative station. He loved finding new artists and introducing them to his New York listeners. She arrived at the station around 2:00. The station receptionist Jenn greeted her warmly.

"Hey Veronica! Excited for the big reunion?"

"That's one way to put it! Hey-could I stick our bags behind you desk for a few minutes!"

"Sure, no problem. I think he's about done. You can go on into the booth, just be quiet."

The broadcast studio sat like an island on the second floor of the building. Hallway went all the way around and all of the offices were across that hallway from the booth. The booth had windows all the way around from about three and a half feet to the ceiling. That would've been a more interesting feature if someone along the line hadn't decided they didn't like onlookers and put curtains inside the booth over every window. She quietly pushed open the door and tiptoed in. Piz sat at the mic with his headphones on. He looked up, saw her and smiled holding up five fingers on his left hand, indicating that many more minutes.

"That's the newest from the Mowgli's. Next up...an old favorite from Neko Case."

Veronica mimed and pointed back over her shoulder and Piz gave her the A-okay. As she stepped back into the hallway she heard her text message ping. Oh look, a text from Mac! She was glad she'd be seeing her so soon. The text read: "Fair warning. HE called asking for your number. I think I might know why. CALL ME as soon as you're able."

Veronica stood dumb-founded. There's only one HE she could mean but why would he need her number. Her stomach tumbled and her palms started to sweat as she went to call back Mac but before she clicked the button, her phone began to ring. A number appeared on her phone and it said Los Angeles below it. She was facing one of the studio windows, if the curtains were gone she'd be staring right at Piz. All she could see though was her own faint reflection.

"Hello?" She answered, not sounding like herself at all.

" um...hello..is this Veronica? I'm trying to reach Veronica Mars..."

"This is...Veronica..."

Veronica, hey...it's Logan...Logan Echolls.

Silence. Silence because she was speechless hearing his voice again after such a long time.

"Hello...can you hear me?"

"Um...yes...sorry...yes, I hear you. What..um..why...um...how are you?"

"Listen, I know this is out of left field but I'm kind of in a jam...I need your help Veronica..."

"I don't really do that anymore."

"I know, that's what everyone says but you're...you're my only hope...Veronica, please."


End file.
